


"Something to Tell You"

by madamguillotine



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I will never be tired of that trope, charlie is a feelings sherpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine
Summary: Neil has something to tell Todd. Can he do it?
Relationships: Charlie Dalton & Neil Perry, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	"Something to Tell You"

When they actually said the words “I love you” were wholly unremarkable. It was predictable and inevitable. Neil said he had something to tell Todd so they secreted themselves away in their room and looked at each other so earnestly, Todd thought that he would break. They had decided it would be the first of a million “I love yous” spread out over a lifetime together. Neil wanted to tell him that he could spend years exploring how blue his eyes are. But he didn’t say that.

“I… Umm… I.. L… Left my trig text book in the common room. I’ll get it and we can study.”

Todd deflated, the moment was gone and ruined, but, at the same time, he hadn’t been courageous enough to say it either. Neil ran out of the room and went immediately to Charlie’s room and knocked. Charlie opened it.

“I almost said it!” he said excitedly frustrated.

“Almost?”

“Almost…”

“How close did you get?”

“I’m not with him _now_ how close did you _think_ I got,”

“Asked and answered. You better come in before someone over hears us,”

Neil flopped on the bed. Cameron barely registered him there but he did move to prop his elbows on the desk and his hands over his ears, because the last thing he wanted to be asked his nonexistent opinion on Neil’s “guy troubles” he had _real_ problems. Precisely problems that were due tomorrow.

“How many times have you chickened out of telling Todd about this?” Charlie asked sitting down at his desk chair. Neil tapped his index finger against the tips of the fingers on his other hand, “Okay. I don’t need exact figures. But Neil. If you don’t tell him you’re _going_ to lose him. He’s going to eventually think that you _don’t_ love him and he’s going to look somewhere else for it.”

“I want to but every time I try to say it, I just hear him saying that he’s not ready to say it back. And I couldn’t bear to hear what I swear I see in his eyes,” Neil sighed, exasperated.

“If you’re so sure, just _say_ it! It’s always a risk!”

“But you and Knox-“

“Were an anomaly. He just wasn’t ready to say it because he was looking elsewhere. But I didn’t see it in his eyes and I thought saying would make him stay. This is _different_ , Neil. You know it is.”

There was a firm knock on the door. It was a reminder they were due down for Helton Hash.

The study session was full of longing glances and hints and nudges until principal Nolan leaned into the common room door.

“Lights out in five minutes, gentlemen.” He said gravely, as he said all things. The boys scattered to their rooms.

Neil and Todd flopped on their bed and waited for the sound of retreating footsteps and turned out the desk light. Neil opened the curtains. It was a clear night and the moonlight shone on Todd’s light complexion and made his blond hair almost glitter.

Neil sat on the edge of Todd’s bed by his hips. He leaned over his prone form to press a kiss into his cheek. He wrapped his arms around his waist, still half laying on top of him. Todd looked at the moon a moment.

“Neil?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too”


End file.
